Creamy Swirls of Yin and Yang
by SangoRed
Summary: Uncontrolable criminals, filty streets and an secret organization controlling from the shadows.Can Mamori the most honest cop alive solve the case?,or will she be tainted? ...Hiruma/Mamori
1. Prolonge

Disclaimer: please as if I own eyeshield,if I did Hiruma would have been pulled Mamori in his arms at the final game, and lay it on

Anyway I wanted to be a little different so the whole story is in another world that not totally about football and the chrismas bowl. But i still hope you would enjoy it.

You guys are free to ask any questions and please leave an review so I could know to continue or should i just delete it. I would appreciate your feedback, good or bad, I'm ready for the hits. ^_^

~* warning- sorry its so short its just a prolonge*~

* * *

Prolonge:

what is the meaning of **hell**?

Do anyone has the answer?

What is ones **dark deepest fears**, that keeps you traumatize throughout life.

If you constantly live in fear is it called Living anymore?

Is it better to forgive and endure? Or to endure and forgive?, is there a difference?

Most people think that they have a choice in life, but what if you was born in a society that could not change? A life that constantly had on a leash on you. A world where you're desires had no value unless it blended in to the system.

Would you be a noble and die or a coward and submit?

Is it better to resist the darkness, or allow it to consume you're soul until you're unable to feel at all.

Some people had to find these answers out all in this town.

Most people get more success living in a city, but not all towns was decent enough for such an experience. This town was full with crime and despicable criminals, no one of high standards would ever find such an environment suitable.

Broken glass bottles and trash all over the streets, surrounded by abandon buildings. On every corner a bum sat owning their street section with a beer in hand.

Drug dealers were free to roam, and thieves were consider royalty, next to killers who everyone was afraid of.

The only way to survive to this town was to be the best, that's all there was to it.

Survival of the fittest was the the motto every criminal had to learn the easy or hard way. The ones who learned it early was fortunate, the ones who learned it late was never heard from again.

The advantage to this place was that it was so cheap, probably since the cops were so lazy that they were hardly doing their job right to begin wait. The cops was barely around and most of the time when some one was killed the cops would always come an hour late. As though they heard the arguments and waited till all the commotion was over, and decided to make their appearance.

No one had any respect for each other, it was suicide and dangerous to live in this town.

This town called **Deimon.**

Deimon was so bad that one time The National guard came to flush all the bad weeds out, but according to rumors They had to pull out due to certain substances.

But everyone who lived in Deimon knew that was horse shit.

The Under ground Organization were the ones who flushed the National guard **out**. This group had so much influence on the criminals who lived there, no one knew the members but they knew when the name was said Respect had better been shown.

**NF_StrikerZ** was the name of the group, its suppose to have over five hundreds members, but funny how only certain people knew who these people were.

In the outside world no one even believed such an organization existed it was a myth , and scary story mother's read at night to scare their kids.

A fable that taught a lesson about snitches and traitors.

Who would believe such an tale existed, when the group covered their tracks so efficiently. Police were puzzled, because no matter what criminal they caught , they couldn't find no loop holes. It was as if the criminals knew if they told they would face something worse than going to jail and death.

The police was just about to give up hope , but then someone stood up.

Someone who couldn't take the rumors so much, it made the person sick that such abominations were not caught.

Someone who was not afraid of thugs and spent most of her life fighting off criminals.

Mamori Anezeki.

She was the best, not only for her intellectual instincts, ability to multi-tasked like no other, or her highest record of criminal cases solved . She was the kindest person who put other people in accounts, and sacrifice her life for that of the people. An honest person but when cross was deadly because of her high influential talents.

But she wasn't alone, she had her teammates who been with her since she first started to be a cop, they were like family to her. Every teammate had their own special ability that added to the team to make it the most unstoppable force that ever stormed the police force.

They had never lost a case as of yet, they were legendary, in the outside world they were unstoppable.

But they was about to meet their biggest case to date.

**Deimon's NF_StrikerZ**

They had no idea what awaited them there, but hopefully they were prepared for inhuman dangers that lie ahead.

And let's pray to god that they all return alive in the town called

**Deimon**

* * *

*closes eyes*

How was it?

Ready for chapter 1?

jane


	2. let the Games Begin!

**Hope You love it and Review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own eyeshield and never will as long as the author is alive lol(my own personal joke)**

**A special thanks to Bar-Oki because you are right that I need a beta reader but to be honest I don't know how that works. But if you could recommend anyone and clue me in then yes hopefully my grammar will improve, thanks for the advise amiga ^_^**

**Also want to thank all the other people who gave my story a try even though I'm not the best writer out there but hopefully my plot will continue to interest you. My teacher always say the same thing that my plot is good but my writing is poor. *sighs* oh well here are the shoutouts;**

**Lanny-sama- I love Hiruma also ^_^ he's one of myfavorite character in the show.**

**Ashley47- hope I didn't dissapointed your curosity,and it keeps making you want more ;)**

**readandreview66-glad that it wasn't as bad as you thought, and nice to know that you're watching where this story will go.**

**sweet miracle 'Michu17-Thanks so much for the compliment, I will do my best to update as soon as I can but heres a warning I am a very SLOOWWW writer, and that's no lie.**

**and maksed-mina_ thanks so much for being the first one to review my prolonge**

**and that's that, on with the show**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin!**

Drip . Drip.

The silence was killing him because he knew deep within himself that he had to go faster.

Run!

Run!

Don't stop!

Its coming!

You won't make it!

You can't make it!

The voices in his head continued to urge him on and diminished his confidence at the same time, because they were coming If he was caught again this time he won't be so lucky.

The floor is wet, the air is thick.

His lungs is on fire, and his short breaths is beating out his chest.

He wasn't meant for this kind of work, his body was no whe near prepared, But the voices continued in his head.

'Just a little more to run', he notices its the end of the alley, just a little longer he braces himself for the freedom ahead.

10 steps

5 steps

4...3

2...

1...

Yes he reached the end about to put his first foot out on the bright concrete.

... Suddenly a force pulls him back

' no I'm too late' he thinks to himself

He's pull back in the darkness, he was too late to escaped.

He looked up at his captor with terror, The devil himself was there in the flesh. He knew that when he signed that contract, he wasn't prepared for the consequences. The devil knew that he couldn't fulfill his part.

No more chances, his life is up.

No he was in **HIS** hands, slave for eternity.

Force to live his days in enslavement.

He bowed his head , because his days now was definitely numbered.

No his day was up the day he decided to be a spy.

The captor grins at him showing off his fangs, each teeth mocking him.

His eyes laughing but with the coldest glint in them.

Everyone knew that once you was caught by him, better count you're lucky stars that its a swift death, but unfortunately most of the time.

No one was so lucky,and he was no different from the rest.

The devil turns and says to him,

"Ya-HA! you lose fucking wimp"

* * *

The building was huge she thought to herself, walking up the stairs she was prepared for what was ahead.

She walked up to the reception and saw a girl by the computer.

The lady just realized that she was waiting for her.

" oh sorry miss do you have business here"

Smiling she answers " yes, could you take me up to the head police of this department please?"

"um do you have a appointment?"

"actually I do, my name should be there , it's Anezaki Mamori"

The lady scan her database,and found the client.

"Oh yes you're right , we'll have someone escort you momentarily, please wait right there by those seats"

Mamori thanked the lady again and went and sit down.

'I hope the others find the place'

She knew that Deimon was a town but it was as huge as an city, no wonder criminals wasn't founded so easily. She looked at the window despite what people thought of her she hated violence,and when pushed enough her next side would come out.

But only criminals got to see that side, the side that made her famous to begin with. She didn't like when it would come out but at the same time it got the job done, and if she had to get like that for the protection of others. Then she was willing to sacrifice her dislikes for it.

But Most of the time she was sweet except for this town, just the air in this place was irritating her. Ever since she came here , she has been feeling that other side trying to claw its way to the surface. But she wasn't worried, she had a tight hold on it.

Continuing to look out the window she took three deep breaths and made a vow to herself, no matter how long it takes, she will make this town a better place watching a couple pushed their baby carriage.

"um are you Ms. Anezaki" a tall practically bald man interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up at him and smiled " yes I am , so what's you're name?"

The guy stuttered " um I'm Yukimitsu Manabu, please to meet you Ma'am"

Mamori smiled and said " well lead the Yukimitsu"

He half-yelled nervously " Yes Ma'am sir, I mean Ma'am not sir, not that you look anything like a man, I mean right this way" then tripping a little he lead the way.

She shook her head and followed him to the Chief's office, and laugh to herself, if this is the kind of cops they got, its no wonder why they need help .

"I don't care how long it takes I want him found do YOU HERE ME!"

A huge man screamed. Leaving all the workers scared and running around leaving papers flying everywhere.

Mamori followed Yukimitsu into this huge office, with over 200 people running around.

Some were answering phone calls left and right while others were laying out maps and making strategies on how to infiltrate on some of the leads.

Everyone was busy, Mamori looked around not really amazed but more of observing what all the departments were.

After 20 minutes of walking through every kind of department, Yukimitsu lead her far pass all the department to an elevator.

Reaching it Yukimitsu took out an card with his name and number and did a full body scan and it opened up, he turned and motioned Mamori to go first since she was a lady. Mamori raised an eyebrow at him and made a small mental note that she needed to talk to the chief about the kind of weak security they had here.

Any amateur cop would be amazed but she was not some amateur, the walls were sturdy she noticed and the camera was right in view, any criminal with brains could easily get pass all the defenses.

She looked left and her eye started trailing a thin line on the ceilings, before walking in the elevator, she said to herself Its properly lasers.

After her Yukimitsu followed and the elevator closed.

He turned to her and smiled nervously " so what do you think of the police force?"

She turned and smiled" Not bad , but it could use some work"

He turned surprised this was the main police force of Deimon, no other station was as impressive as this one having over 200 floors.

100 floors was top secret of course , but he was a top agent which is why he was able to give a full layout of the place with his eyes close.

He was never the most fittest person for the police force, no one in his home town believed he was capable of dealing with brutal criminals. They all thought he would quit after his first case, But he proved them wrong, his mother, his father and the rest of his family.

His brain was the biggest weapon, no one could rival in his skills to observe and search out the possible outcomes.

But here was this this famous and beautiful woman seeming unimpressed with the place that he worked so hard to get to.

He felt kind of sad but at the same time he thought to himself, she must be something deadly and powerful to make such an statement.

After 15 minutes they finally landed on their floor.

Yukimitsu said " well Ms. Anezaki, here is out top secret force" he opened a huge couple doors and the sight was so bright that Mamori had to quint her eyes to adjust to the light.

Before her Men in white and blue police uniforms lined down the hallway in salute form. On their uniforms was a blue shield with a white crucifix, and also there was a lighting bolt across their shoulders.

Continuing in the hallway she walked in hearing someone say

" Ms Anezaki has finally arrived, squadron Salute"

"ATTENTION!"

"WELCOME TO THE OJO WHITE KNIGHTS HEADQUARTERS MA"AM! ALL HAIL THE WHITE KINDOM TO DESTROY ALL EVIL AND RAISE KNIGHTS IN THE TIME OF WAR!"

Mamori closed her eyes and laughed a little " all at ease men"

Then they all bowed and went to do their duties leaving four people up ahead of her.

Yukimitsu said ' um well this is where we part good luck Ma'am, and hope you solve your' cases"

Mamori turned back quick and said " you could call me Mamori, Yukimitsu, we are working for the same place."

He stuttered a little, nodded his head and saluted departure.

When he was gone Mamori putted on her professional mask for the four remaining officers.

" so which of you fine gentlemen are the Senior superintendent?" she said with the sweetest smile on her face. One of the officers blushed a little and coughed in his hand, pushing up his glasses with the other.

"um well unfortunately he was unable to attend this meeting , he has a important meeting right now, but as the superintendent I can be able to assist you. I'm Takami Ichiro at you're service Ms. Anezaki" he said saluting to her, then signaled for the others to do the same.

She was about to say they didn't have to do that but they already started.

A handsome serious man stepped up and saluted " Captain Shin Seijuro at your service commander Ma'am"

He would have been so intimidating for any other officer, but Mamori was holding herself back from laughing because a fly was buzzing around him while he talked and land on his nose , while he acted while it was not there.

The next Man no giant in her case Laughed " HA-HA! Welcome I'm Lieutenant Otawara Makoto Little lady" then poised in full uniform.

Mamori couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to laugh softly for some reason they reminded her of her teammates on her force that should be here tomorrow.

The Last man was a complete Pretty boy the kind that all the girls probably flocked to, but Mamori was not like every other girl so looks was nothing to her as long as he had skills that would determine his status.

" I'm Sergeant Haruto Sakuraba, its a honor to wok with you" he said with a smile, but for some reason Mamori could see something was up.

She smiled " now that the introductions are over ( finally), can i please talk to Takami in private"

He raised his eyebrow and nodded and said " yes of course, officers disperse"

"YES SIR!" then he lead her to his office down the hall.

Leaving behind the others, Sakuraba turned to his partner " hey Shin how do you feel about this ?, why would the higher ups send a woman, sweet at that to take over a case like this when we couldn't even solve it."

Shin turned and said " something is strange about her that much is for sure"

Otawara slapped him on the back " Don't be so serious HA-HA! they wanted to give us a break since we're so good, especially me HA-ha!"

Sakuraba laughed and said " I hope that they made the right decision, she seems to innocent to be in a job like this"

Shin started to leave and said " Don't be fooled by the outer appearance, it could be a wolf in sheep clothing" then he left the big idiot and Sakuraba behind.

Sakuraba thought to himself that he hoped Shin was right about this one,he would hate to see such a beautiful girl broken by this town.

* * *

Mamori ended up in a very spacious office filled with reports and crime pictures across the walls.

The whole room was surrounded with dates and signs and checkpoints.

"so if the place is a mess" he said, she shook her head " no it just looks like you're really busy that's good"

Takami lead Mamori to sit in the chair across his desk, and said  
"So Ms. Anezaki"

"please call me Mamori if we're on the same side , we should be friendly" smiling at him.

He coughed a little and said " of course so Mamori what is it did you want to discuss?"

she folded her legs " Glad you would ask, this Headquarters is poorly secured, the place has to many loose ends and opened spaces that would make the enemy able to see what's going on in here"

He pushed his glasses up " Okay that an opinion I'm sure"

"Nope no opinion, as a matter of fact I wouldn't be surprised if this whole place was bugged already, plus you need more secondary cameras, cause the wiring is all leading to one place correct" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked a little shocked " how can you tell all that from one visit?"

Mamori smiled " its okay its my job, anyway the patrolmen outside need to go through some serious training, in a place like this they have to constantly be on alert, slacking off is unacceptable."

" Well Mamori as much as you seem to be good in you're profession I would you not to insult my men who worked very hard for this town"

Mamori shook her head " no I think you misinterpreted what I'm trying to say, I'm not trying to bash you're men, what I'm trying to say is From now on I'm taking Over this case and I will Track down those scumbags , and when I'm finished I will have the satisfaction of all of them locked away to waste their lives in jail."

"Um well-"

" and Do you here me assholes ?I will find you and all of you, don't think any of you will escape!" she continued leaving Takami in confusion.

Then Unexpectedly pick up a picture of his family off his desk"wait- Mamori what are you about to -"

she unhooked the latched and behind the picture was a bug, someone was listening into their conversation.

Takami eyes widened he couldn't believe it, How long as he been bugged? Was there anywhere else that had a bugged? Was this the reason why the enemy was always one step ahead?

Mamori spoke into the devise and said " if you think I will be as easy as a lamb, you guys have another thing coming, I giving out a challenge, so send me a sign that you'll accept it or I might think you guys are a bunch of punks" Then she stomped on it and completely destroyed it.

Takami said "how did you know that was bugged?"

Mamori turned and smiled at him about to answer when all of a sudden all the fire alerts went off in the building.

Takami said " what the hell is going on?"

Mamori looked at him "I think that was their answer"

Then the water sprinkles burst out everywhere in the building leaving everyone soaking wet.

Mamori laughed and said " Finally some criminals with a back bone, lets the games begin"

* * *

On the other side of town a huge Hershey kiss shape head looked nervous to his friend " um Are you sure that was the right thing to do Hiruma?"

Three men were looking at the TV that was watching a pretty girl with reddish pink hair talk to a guy with black spiky hair and glasses. The sound was off because the said girl destroyed it, so now they was watching in silence.

"kekekekeke of course it fucking was she was asking for it" a blonde man lounged on the desk with a pistol at his side.

"Its okay Kurita, can't stop him when he get like this , its better to just go with the flow. But what I would like to know is if this is part of you're plan,because if it gets mess up we're screwed" a muscular man leaning against the wall answered.

Kurita said " but Musashi all the work those police are doing is properly ruined"

Musashi said" Look Kurita you can't keep feeling sympathy for these people, many of they are as crooked as us"

Kurita bounced back up and agreed, he witness first hand how fake this cops were "but that woman seemed really nice in the camera. I think she's not crooked at all, she seems to nice for that"

Shaking his head Musashi ignored what Kurita said even though he completely agreed and if the kind hearted Kurita could see through that heated act she showed through her words then He had no doubt that Hiruma saw through it as well.

He turned to see Hiruma's eyes fixated on the girl in the screen with a gleam in his eye, blowing a bubble of gum.

When it pop he said" listen fat-ass and old man I don't make mistakes, everything is going according to fucking plans" Hiruma laughed

Kurita clapped his hands together and laughed and even Musashi smirked.

" Let the fucking games Begin YA-HA!"

* * *

**Read and review I would love to hear your comments amigas ^_^**


	3. Starting line

**Hey fellow anime fans.**

**Disclaimer: ofcourse I wished I owned it but all of our dream can't come true.**

**well here the next chapter and here's a warning not my favorite chapters to write, it is so slow and basically a filler but hope you read it anyway.**

**And thanks so much**

**Bar-Ohki**

**Lanny-sama**

**Massu-Chan**

**Akuma Nottori**

**and Devirou**

**For reviewing My last chapter ^_^ now enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starting line**

Sena Kobayakawa sweat dropped looking around at the scenery knowing that this was the wrong directions completely and said " are you guys sure this is the right town?"

Trees and trees were going for miles, wasn't Deimon a city or a town at least. Well that was what Mamori said in the report she faxed to them, she also said that she was going ahead to "test the waters" whatever that means.

Plus she also said to make sure they don't give Taki the map but unfortunately things didn't turn out that way.

When they were leaving, each had to decide their job on the trip, at first Monta was going to drive but then he got easily distracted which lead to Sena driving.

Komusubi was carrying all the luggage and loading it in the car, while Monta was finding food for the trip, which meant someone had to still get the maps, Taki being the remainder left (they forgot one more person) got all the map routes for cars, he actually seem like he was doing a good job.

But we can all see where that lead to.

"Of course its Max correct" said Raimon Taro aka Monta taking the map from Natsuhiko Taki, and flipped the map upside down.

" what! The whole time we were following wrong directions!" said Tetsuo Ishimaru

Monta turn to him " You actually were in the car, did you realize that Sena?" shocked that Ishimaru was in the car, he could have sworn he called in sick yesterday.

Sena turned back from driving surprised " seriously Ishimaru I 'm sorry didn't see you there"

Ishimaru putted his head down shocked what kind of teammates were they to not even notice him. Then someone patted his shoulder, he turned left to see Daikichi Komusubi the little guy of the group.

He said " 'Kay"

Ishimaru nodded his head and said " thanks Komusubi, now lets see how to fix the problem"

Komusubi nodded his head, and look to see Taki acting like a fool repeating the words " How can this be?"

Sena sighed" Mamori is going to be so disappointed in us, so where one of you'll want to be the one to tell her the bad news"

All of them gulp no of them wanted to face Mamori's rage, it was an fearsome thing to behold.

Ishimaru said " fine I'll do it"

Monta shouted " BRAVE TO THE MAX! GO ISHIMARU!"

Opening his cellphone he hoped for the best.

* * *

Mamori was still soaking wet, but at the same time relived. If the criminals had spine it gave her less guilt and made her able to go all out on them.

Looking around her she noticed the whole room was soaked, and Takami had such an astonished expression on his face" They never targeted the police station before" astonished at the development.

Mamori laughed "and I doubt that its going to be the last time"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

Then suddenly she turned serious and saluted him.

" Mamori Anezaki at you're services SIR sent from the superintendent supervisor and the chief superintendent of japan, to deal with the NF_StrikerZ"

Takami saw how determined she was but this was hardly a time to notice that, being the fact she was wearing a white shirt, and let's just say there was nothing wrong with the sight.

His face started to turn red and Mamori was wondering what was taking him so long to answer. Tracing his eyes at the moment she noticed what he was looking at also confirming that he was blushing so she immediately turn around" um sorry Sir"

He coughed and shook his head " it's okay Mamori and you could call me Takami"

" So while I'm in Deimon you have nothing to fear, me and my staff will be able to make this town safe again."while she facing the wall .

Takami said " where is your staff anyway?"

"actually they should be here in three days, I came ahead to start the operation" she said

He said " I'll have one of our officers show you to the hotel you will be staying during this operation, okay Ms. Anezaki"

She nodded her head and continued to look around, something was bugging her, she had this weird kind of feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Something about this place seemed familiar in a way, as a matter of fact the whole town gave her a sense of Deja've.

Spacing out Takami called her name to catch her attention.

"Ms. Anezaki"

Mamori snapped out of it and saluted him, then followed an officer out.

Walking out the office it was kind of funny watching everyone try to dry off their official papers.

Which actually showed how unprofessional they were. I mean come on who leave such important documents out in the open, anything could happen.

She shook her head in disapproval, then the officer lead her back to Yukimitsu.

"glad to see you again Ms-"

"Mamori, remember:" she winked at him.

He stuttered and said " um here's a towel, to dry off" with him fidgeting the whole time, it was as if he was afraid of something.

Softly she took it from him and said " it's okay you don't have nothing to fear" than she walked out of the building waiting for him to catch up.

Outside the building wasn't any better, Mamori looked to see someone begging on the corner, her eyes fluttered a little.

Yukimitsu came to find her walking towards a homeless person on the corner he saw her bend down an hand him some money. The man thanked her a thousand times and cried but on Mamori's face was a bittersweet smile.

Yukimitsu came next to her and said " Is something the matter?"

Mamori upruptly looked up " no let's proceed on" waiting for him to lead the way.

Yukimitsu started walking to his car and opened the door for her.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet each in their own thoughts.

* * *

"_You are a Devil!, Satan's son! Get away from here!"_

"_why did I ever have such a evil child?"Crying on the floor she couldn't take it._

" _Don't listen to her she doesn't kn-"_

"_of course she knows"_

"_no you're not like you're dad"_

"_I'm just like him, no I'm worst I should leave"_

"_No stay"_

"_Why"_

" _For you're family"_

"_what family?"_

"_how about the people who care about you"_

"_and who would that be"_

" _Me, I would hate for you to leave, you're my closest friend"_

" _That's not enough"_

Suddenly Mamori woke out of her dream, this memory always seem to come back now and then. She felt the tears that usually came and wiped them away , now was not the time to deal with this.

She looked at the clock on the dresser and saw it was 10 PM, perfect time to scout out the place.

Sighing she started to get off the bed when her cellphone started to ring.

"um Hello, oh Ishimaru where are you guys?WHAT! How did you'll end up that far?Did you guys let Taki lead because I know I warned you guys. Great ,now how long do you think its going to take to get here?2 weeks! now you guys really done, just wait when I get my hands on you guys"

Mamori couldn't believe it 2 weeks she had to start this operation without them and make use of the OJO white knights.

Blowing her breath she bounced back on her bed, and looked out her window, it was an awesome view that much was true.

Making up her mind she took her towel and took a shower, maybe she could dish out some info around here on her own by mingling in the crowd.

* * *

" I need you to keep an fucking eye on her"he said leaning on a box against the wall of the alley way.

" funny how you should be asking anything from me Hiruma" said Rui Habashira ex leader of theZokugaku Chameleons blowing some smoke.

Hiruma chuckled" who said I was fucking asking uh fucking Lizard"

Rui started to yell " I'm was never a lizard, its a chameleon"

"big Damn difference " he said shrugging, with a laptop on his lap tapping away.

" why do you want me to watch her , why don't you use one of you're lackeys to do this free of charge" wondered Rui, He knew Hiruma for a couple of years now, and it seemed completely suspicious how they even got on this topic.

Flashback

_Walking towards the club he felt his cellphone vibrating._

_He looked at the message on it saying " meet me on 76__th__ avenue street between crown and ditmas"_

_The message would have seemed suspicious if there was a sign of a devil bat at the bottom of it._

_He spit on the street wondering why the hell Hiruma was even calling him after what happen this year, after he disbanded his gang, and his rank in The Deimon StrikerZ dropped completely._

_Walking to the street he noticed that bright yellow spiky hair across the street._

_Hiruma barely acknowledge him so he decide to cut to the chase" what is it you want Hiruma?"_

" _did you hear they have a new special force officer in charge by the fucking station" he said while typing on his laptop._

"_yeah what about it, every couple months its a new dumbass trying to take over" he asked nonchalantly_

_Hiruma smirked " remember that gang in the US called THE AMINO Cyborgs, well fucking Missy here got all of the members Canned big Fucking time"_

_Shocked Rui said" all 130 members! they were our ace in the US region"_

" _exactly so she's here to deal with the main headquarters"_

" _wait a she"_

_Hiruma laughed " Damn fucking right, I need you to keep an eye on her"_

" Okay I see where you're coming from but why me" still a little puzzled why he was chosen to do this.

" easy you're a fucking chameleon, blend in the crowd and camouflage to confuse you're enemies" said Hiruma still busy typing away while speaking.

Rui laughed " all right sounds fun, so where is this butch"

Hiruma through a photo at him, and Rui was shock at what he was seeing

"She's hot" he said shocked

Hiruma looked at him " what's the fucking problem?"

Rui shook his head " I was picturing more a she-man that haven't got laid in centuries for this kind of work"

"Kekekekekekeke" he snickered.

Hiruma stood up and turned to leave,right before he turned the corner he said " Don't underestimate her, it will be you're down fall, and you will fall by you're fucking self Ya-ha"

Rui barely paid him attention, the girl in the photo looked way to innocent to be a cop, Hiruma had to be pulling his leg, but then again Hiruma's info was never wrong.

From all this times he worked with him, he knew that Hiruma was the master of mystery, how he got his info? Where he got it?

No one knew how that was even possible.

All anyone had to do was do their part and he looked at the picture, his part seemed way more enjoyable.

Guess it was time to Blend in the crowd.

* * *

** know its horrible but I would still like to hear from you guys ^_^**

**So please **

**review!**


	4. Kings Creek

well Thank you guys so much for commenting, I really apprciate it.

Everytime I read a comment it fills me with courage to keep continuing this story

so gracias ^_^

And let;s begin the chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kings Creek**

Mamori walked out of the shower refreshed, searching thorough her bag, she decided for a black skirt and pink sweater, nice and comfortable.

Brushing through her short hair she look in the mirror preparing her mind mentally.

Placing a gun strap across her thigh, she prepared a couple daggers.

Her police badge in her skirt's pocket and a small bag where she put her lip stick and a mase for so-called protection.

She scoffed please she had a better chance fighting than pulling that thing out.

Walking out of the hotel she putted on a pair of shades and looked around at all the party lights,shinning in the moonlight.

The doorman opened the door for her and she smiled in return.

Walking to the curb of the street she hailed a cab and got moving on it.

While in the cab she stared out at the filth it was sickening.

" so little lady, you must be new around these parts ?" said the cab driver making small talk.

She laughed " yeah you could say that"

" so where exactly are you heading?"

she looked in the mirror and asked " actually I want to go get something some drinks, very good drinks"

" well there's a couple here the best one though is kind of dangerous for a young gal like you"

Mamori raised an eyebrow" why would a club be dangerous?"

The guy sweat dropped a little " um you know that a lot of um.. criminals are around there"

She smirked " seems like my kind of party , take me to the place, what's it's called?"

The cab driver didn't understand this girl, why would such a sweet girl want to go to one of the baddest clubs around, plus it was expensive. He remember the first time he went to have a drink there, the beer was good, but at the end of the night he ended up with a black eye for no apparent reason.

He looked in the mirror to see Mamori gazing out the window in a far away look.

An half an hour later here they are in front of The "KINGS CREEK" club downtown.

Mamori whistled " wow! Extremely flashy, how much I owe you?" she said digging in her bag for her purse.

The cab shooked his head young kids these days and told her the charge for service.

Mamori came out the car looking at the long line ahead of her, the place looked kinda like a Las Vegas show time.

There was a light breeze but it was mostly hot since it was summer. The air was thick, and suffocating.

The street lights were bright at night, and the sidewalk was crowded.

Hookers were at the corners trying to get a buck , while other youngsters were selling illegal goods at the corner of the street.

Smoke was smelt all around the area and on the floor were broken beer bottles, bums were three blocks down from here, she noticed while she was in the cab.

But by the club was extremely clean surprisingly,probably because the guards was busy throwing beggars and crack addicts away, so that the block was cleared.

Four guards covered the entrance of the big double doors Mamori noticed.

Plus the line was insane, it reached all the way across the street, people were practically begging to go in. So many different kinds of people were line up, to prove their worthiness to enter.

Mamori couldn't believe how low people would go for things.

Women were practically selling themselves like the whores they were.

-_It's so pathetic how these low life's live, disgusting creatures._

The voice in Mamori head said, she ignored it, because it always bring out the worse in a situation.

For as long as Mamori can remember she had this voice in her head, she hated it. The voice was her darker side and she was ashamed of it, mostly because of the fact a part of her really felt like that. It was sickening because she knew it wasn't normal, some people if they knew would call her a schizo .

And maybe they were right, she always hated her double self,it was frustrating for sure.

Only one person had she ever told about it, and that person was **gone.**

But at the same time the voice was also her voice of reason, it gave her good options that made her a very effective cop, which was an up side to the dilemma.

-_We should go in that club and stir up some trouble, that's sure to catch those suckers off guard-_

Deciding that her inner self was right she started to stand on line, the crowd was so huge but Mamori was prepared to put her game face on.

The funny thing is that ever since she got older the voice would only come once in a while so she was able to think properly most of the time.

Standing in the back she knew there was no way in hell that she was going to stay back here till morning.

She saw three dudes walking from the back of the line started to walk up, with special cards in their pockets sticking up.

She narrowed her eyes, they obviously was on their way to the club that much was obvious, thinking of a quick strategy, she set out to make out her plan.

She had to get in that club.

* * *

"The boss is getting tired with these small frys I think he wants a real challenge" said a slightly tan guy with brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a white collar and a set of pair jeans, his hands laying on top his head.

"agreed , maybe we showed get a break from all this work though, beating up losers is cool and all but at the same time gets completely boring" replied a another guy with a spiky hair style and thick glasses covering his eyes.

" what do you think? Kuroki" asked the tan guy looking at the guy in the middle of the three of them.

The guy in the middle was the better looking of all them, he had short yellow hair " yeah you're right but tonight I 'm ready to just enjoy myself, how about ya'll"he said looking at both sides of him.

"YEAH!" shouted the other two.

They were known as the Ha-Ha Brothers, even though they were no where near related. They were also inseparable since their high school days, always playing the roles of bullies.

It's not that they wanted to be bullies but at the same time , to them what was life about if you wasn't having fun was their motto.

The Tan guy name was Kuroki, while the spiky hair dude was called Togano and the middle guy which usually got called the leader of the three man duo was Jumonji.

They was on their way to The club Kings Creek, which was one of the many special clubs around Deimon, for many _reasons._

Walking down the street they noticed that the streets were packed, this was one of the busy nights for the club.

" Man look how crowded this shit is"said Kuroki

"Packed as hell" replied Togano

"Damn right "said Jumonji

They was about the reached the front when a girl bumped right into Jumonji, almost slamming him into the ground.

"watch!out" said Togano watching the girl almost hit the floor.

" Yo Ju you okay" said Kuroki noticing that his pal lost balance.

Even though those two idiots was yelling something in the background , Jumonji was only just realizing what was happening. Looking down he noticed the most beautiful girl he ever met before, in this dump.

She had bouncing short reddish pink hair that reached her shoulders, and suddenly she looked up at him with the most gorgeous blue eyes possible.

" uh hey thanks for catching me , The crowd is so crazy uh" she finally said dusting herself and getting out of his grasp.

"next watch yourself crazy bitch" said Togano not liking how this chick didn't know her place around here bumping into them.

Jumonji was in an daze because of this beauty when he heard the crap his teammate sprouted out, quickly snapping out of it he bopped his friend on the head.

"Ow what the hell?" said Togano patting his head.

Kuroki whispered" Don't take it personal, he's smitten by her, look at him"

They both look to him blushing apologizing for his friends behavior, while the girl constantly shrugged it off.

They both shook their heads, at least the girl wasn't too bad,as a matter of fact they girl was a Hot babe, so it was okay to just let it go for once.

* * *

Kurita was a heart-warmed person, despite his large size he never liked to cause harm to others. It was as Hiruma would put it one of his "fucking" weaknesses.

But at the same time his two buddies never pushed him to do the things that he fully didn't agree with. They were the best buddies any guy could ask for in this town mostly because they had one word down pack despite the rumors.

**Trust**

It was a powerful word.

A word that could break someone to the point of insanity.

Kurita trusted Musashi and Hiruma with his life, no doubt about that.

He met both of them in middle school, each of them came from mess up families, or foster parents. He didn't really know their past because that's where they decided it should stay, in the past.

But when he was younger he use to always go to the shrine on the mountain and the monks there talked a lot about Fate, destiny, and the acceptance of the past.

Lately he felt that something was going to happen.

And it wasn't just intuition either , he had facts to believe so.

Its because Hiruma been acting slightly different than usual.

Ever since they watched what that new police officer Ms. Anezaki challenged against them, Hiruma been constantly dazing out always on his laptop. I mean it was normal for him to be typing, but at the same time it looked like his was looking for something.

Constantly Kurita would find Hiruma making calls about updates, when he asked Musashi about it, even he didn't know what was up.

And that was totally surprising considering the fact that Musashi knew Hiruma better than anyone else in Deimon.

Seeing how busy Hiruma been he decided it was time to go out for drinks. And made the suggestion at their hideout.

" so what do you guys think about it?" asked Kurita feeling good about himself.

" hell no Fatty" blowing his bubble and studying something on his lap top Hiruma answered in a heartbeat.

" now ,now don't make rash decisions, Hiruma you should consider what Kurita's saying,it might be a good thing to take a break" said Musashi as the man of wisdom.

"no one asked you're fucking old ass" spat Hiruma

Kurita sweat dropped, it was going to be one of those days where they fight for the final decision.

" Well it's seem logical to take a break once in a while, it's not like whatever you're doing could be so urgent not even to get a drink."

" I fucking hate you"

Hiruma hated when he did that, when he drilled sensible judgments into his head, didn't they understand why he was working so hard?

Did they not know how if he flawed even for a single mistake , it could be disastrous to their plan?His plan?

Nope, not a fucking clue. The happy fucking go lucky idiots didn't get it, but then again Musashi had a point , there was nothing he could do right now.

**She **was being heavily watched, he could take a break for now he guessed.

Blowing a sigh, Musashi and Kurita both knew they had him.

Hiruma stood up and putted his laptop down and said

" so where are we fucking going?"

* * *

Mamori fought the urge to roll her eyes , she's been standing for 5 minutes listening to this idiot try to make small talk while his other idiot buddies edging him on to get her number.

She swore that if she didn't need to get in the club she would have dropped him like an hot potato.

-_Cut this small talk and do something about getting in that damn club, we don't have all fucking day- said the voice._

Mamori blowed some steam the stupid voice had a point.

" hey um sorry I never got you're name" he said nervously

" Its Mamori, how about you?" she said smiling trying to keep the charms up.

Immediately all three wanted to introduce themselves.

" J-Jumonji"

"Togano"

"Kuroki"

Each ended in their own little pose that Mamori had no choice but to laugh softly.

"so are you guys brothers?" she asked in between laughs.

"Ha!"

"HAA!"

"HAAA!"

The three of them replied together "HELL NO WE'RE NOT Related!"

Mamori laughed " sure , then sorry for the misunderstanding"

For three guys not related they definitely seemed close , but she kept it to her self.

" so are you going in the club?" asked Kuroki snapping out of the defensive mode.

"well yeah but do you see this line?" she indicated next to them.

Togano smirked "well we could actually get you in, and not have to wait on the line"

She faked surprise and said " really"

Jumonji said "ofcourse we're kind of special here" he said smiling.

" so what's the catch for getting me in? You don't really think I'll fall for that trick that you guys would make me go in from the goodness of you're hearts" Mamori stated folding her arms across each other.

They all had a grin on their face and each said a word.

"Drink"

"With"

"Us"

Mamori smirked and said " how could I turn down such an offer?"

Than they all started laughing as if they been friends for a long time walking in the club.

* * *

Habashira didn't see what was so damn special about this cop, that had Hiruma so uptight. She seemed pretty regular having drinks with the ha-ha Brothers across the room. They been at it for two hours now.

He was up to his second drink so far sitting by the counter. Techno music playing in the background, he wanted to leave seriously he hated clubs.

The stench of horny creeps and sex depraved females ,and each body pushing against each other in this suffocating heat.

He really hated it, He glance and saw them up to their 5 glass.

Even if nothing happens tonight he knew tomorrow each of them will be suffering from hangovers, sipping his drink.

Suddenly a man decided to sit right next to him.

He barely glance and said " so what you doing around these parts? Uh Musashi"

The young man smirked at him and signal the waiter to give him his usual.

"I want answers Habashira and you seem like the best person to get them from"

* * *

He hated The fucking club,it was so damn annoying.

The only thing good about it was how the fucking weaklings worshipped the ground he stood on, they knew if they made him upset there will be hell to pay.

Kurita was busy making a fool of himself on the dance floor.

Hiruma took a swig of his beer and layed back on the couch with two sluts on each side of him.

He didn't mind the women oh hell! what guy in their right fucking mind would mind it ?

One girl was giving him a message and the other was trying to feed him some fruit.

Musashi was right it was good to take a break once in a while,...wait a damn minute where the hell was Musashi anyway?.

Hiruma lazily looked around the club to find the old ass,and found something completely unexpected.

He snapped up immediately, pushing aside the two girls easily.

"Oh hell no, no fucking way" he muttered to himself before starting his way to the cause of his distress.

* * *

Mamori got some good info on these guys, they all been in a long drinking game.

She must to have been on her 10th drink,and everything was starting to get hazy and extremely hot.

The three guys all was telling jokes and laughing just as drunk as she was.

She laughed and started to pull off her sweater lucky that she had an undershirt her.

Jumonji laughed and said " you're drunk maybe you should go home"

Mamori turned her head stubbornly " noo I'mm-mm fineee-e, lll-lllet's party"

The three of them sweat dropped, yup she's was absolutely drunk, especially when she started to climb on the table and started to strip in her bra.

Each blushed and tried to take her off, and all she did was laughed at them.

They just manage to catch her before she literally pass out when a voice said" What the Fuck is going on here?"

each of them look to say one word "B-boss"

what was he doing here?

Mamori was so tired, she knew she fell off the table, and that the guys caught her, but her eyes was shut.

She felt herself being picked up, by a set of strong arms. She couldn't opened her eyes though, it felt so heavy .

In the background she heard so many noises, it was like she was underwater. Hearing everything in echoes.

The person's scent was so familiar, where have she smelt this scent before? It was puzzling her, because she knew this.

It was at the tip of her tongue,but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The person arms held her close, as if protecting from everyone, she felt like she has been in this person arms before.

Curiosity was killing her, she had to see who this person was.

Who in this place would feel like this?

Mamori decided she had to fight to open her eyes.

After five minutes she was finally able to opened one,and saw a set of strong and determined eyes staring back at her.

She opened her next eye and said the first word that came out of her mouth.

" Youichi"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed so far ^_^

Don't forget to review(:


End file.
